


Art: Desperation

by Noctemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragedy of Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Desperation

Originally posted in House-of-T DeviantArt account [here](http://house-of-t.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Wolf-Desperation-296023134). You can find a bigger and downloadble version there :D

 **Mediums used:** Photoshop 7 and Wacom Intous Pen-tablet

This is the finished version of: '[WiP: Desperation](http://House-of-T.deviantart.com/art/WiP-Desperation-293080134)' which I posted in the DeviantArt account that I share with [BdrixHaettc](../users/BdrixHaettC/). This is strongly inspired by [Desperation](http://CristinaPenescu.deviantart.com/art/Desperation-150850344) by ~[CristinaPenescu](http://cristinapenescu.deviantart.com/).

Other then the fact that I like to do fan art and I was inspired by the above mentioned picture, there isn't much of a concept behind this. I wanted to showcase Derek's tragedy and while I was drawing this I was imagining that this was what he felt when he lost his family. A combination of gut wrenching grief but also rage, the turmoil making him roar into the night.

Unlike most of my art where I have several layers working simultaneously, I wanted to approach this more in the traditional sense even though I did everything on the computer. This meant that I started out with a blank white canvas and after sketching the initial figure, I started to work myself up (as one would with a drawing).

I did however, paint the rain in a seperate layer as I am very uncomfortable with that element and I didn't want to mess Derek up. This meant that whenever I did screw up (whiched happened more times then I care to admit) I could just delete it and start again.

Enjoy!


End file.
